At present, the tunnel boring machine method and the blasting method are two main methods used for tunnel excavation. In the conventional tunneling excavation method, rock is sheared, squeezed and fragmented using a large-sized cutter, and then the fragmented rock is transported by mated transportation equipment. Because the traditional tunnel boring machine method has the disadvantages of poor adaptability to geological conditions of non-uniformly distributed soft and hard rock and different rock faces, limited use and cutter wear, the tunneling efficiency is reduced, and construction costs are increased.